Paisley Wharwood
Paisley Wharwood-Callahan '''(neé '''Wharwood) is the victor of the 96th Hunger Games. She is from District Two. She is played by Leon. Background Paisley Wharwood is the second of three children in the Wharwood family. Her older brother, Adam Wharwood, is a bartender and businessman, and Catrain Wharwood, her sister, is a student and career. Paisley currently lives with her siblings, and their avox, West Cooper. Personality Paisley is well known for her aggressive attitude. She is quite sadistic and thinks that inflicting pain on people is the best way to solve a problem. Extremely violent, Paisley will stop at nothing to get her own way, except maybe when it comes to the Capitol. She's good at putting on an act for people, specifically during Capitol interviews, and she has a rather flirtatious manner too, liking to flirt with her male enemies to mess with ther minds. Paisley loves to psychologically damage her opponents as well as physically damaging them. The only love she would willingly give somebody is her family. Paisley is good at picking out people's weaknesses and exploiting them. One of her biggest weaknesses is her paranoia, however, which has been increased greatly during her addiction to morphling. When she is drunk, Paisley changes completely from the cruel, nasty woman she is when sober, to a nice, thoughtful woman who is as good as a listener as she is a talker. She likes to tell people about her past and apologize for things she has done to them when drunk. Early Life Paisley Wharwood was born in July of Year 81, six years her brother's senior, to a well respected married couple, Seth and Fiona Wharwood, who ran a bar and café in District Two. Seth and Fiona found it difficult to bring up two children but, although they made lots of mistakes, they managed. Paisley was on the end of over-protection from Adam when she was young and he was almost always by her side. There first signs of Paisley's aggression emerged at an early age, when upset parents often complained to Seth and Fiona after finding Paisley hitting their children during playdates or throwing toys at them when she didn't get her own way. Fiona stopped sending Paisley to playdates and she never really socialized with people her own age from then on. When Catrain was born when Paisley was four, their parents found it increasingly difficult to cope with two businesses, Adam's over-proteciveness, Paisley's aggressiveness and baby Catrain. They slowly turned to alcohol to make their problems go away. From then on, Adam, Paisley and Catrain had a very different upbringing to most children. They didn't see their parents much, and when they did, they were drunk. Eventually the two businesses went bankrupt out of neglect and the family lost all respect they had built up over the years, causing Seth's brother to move away with his wife to District Four. Parent's Death On Paisley's thirteenth birthday, she walked in on Fiona having sex with one of Seth's closest friends. Fiona threatened Paisley not to tell anybody of what she had saw, especially her father, and Paisley reluctantly agreed. However, she eventually grew sick of Fiona's erratic, jumpy behaviour whenever she and Seth were around, and told Fiona that one of them had to tell him the truth. That night, while she was sleeping, Fiona sneaked into Paisley's room and attempted to suffocate her with a pillow in a desperate bid to permanantly keep her daughter quiet. Paisley woke up and fought off her mother, eventually pushing her down the stairs and leaving her in a crumpled heap on the floor, her leg broken. Seth walked into the house, drunk, at that moment and Paisley screamed the truth at him. Furious, Seth began to kick Fiona as she crawled out of the house and attempted to escape him, hindered by her broken leg. Seth pulled a gun from his jacket and shot his wife in the head, and a Peacekeeper who had witnessed the murder, arrested him. Seth was executed the next day. Pregnancy From then on, Adam became their legal guardian and brought Paisley and Catrain up. Wanting to feel the love her parents failed to show her, Paisley began to turn to boys to find it. She began several different flings with boys from a young age, and eventually at the age of fifteen, she became pregnant by Mariano Hyland. As she had no idea who the baby was and was horrified at the prospect of bringing up a baby, she didn't tell anybody about the baby and temporarily moved in with her father's brother, Harvey, and his wife, Rosalie. Rosalie was desperate for a baby, but she had been recently diagnosed as infertile. Paisley offered Rosalie the chance to adopt the baby when it was born, and after some consideration, she and Harvey agreed. During her early pregnancy, Harvey, a woodcutter, took Paisley on trips into the forest, where she helped him cut wood. It was there she first used the axe for which she would later become infamous for. Paisley gave birth to a baby boy, who Rosalie and Harvey named Miles. As promised, the couple adopted him and Paisley returned to District Two quickly under the fear of becoming attatched to him. She bore the news that their aunt had a child during the nine months Paisley was away. In February Year 99, Paisley recieved the news that Rosalie and Harvey had died in a car accident and Miles would return to her. 96th Hunger Games Paisley was reaped at the age of eighteen for the 96th Hunger Games. She made a name for herself during the Bloodbath, when she killed five people in horrific, gruesome ways, namely her first kill, Jeremiah Tisiphone. Her kills at the Bloodbath ended up in the rest of the Career pack fearing her. Paisley quickly realized this and ordered the Careers about with instructions to cook, hunt, and kill other tributes while Paisley did nothing. On Day 5, she was almost killed in her sleep by the District Four female, Louise Nidmond. Paisley's district partner, Max Klaxburn, had been plotting against Paisley with her. Paisley added Louise to her list of gruesome kills, impaling her to the ground, breaking several of her bones, making carvings all over her face, cutting out her hair, and then eventually chopping off her limbs and letting her bleed to death. She ordered the other Careers to hurt Max slowly and eventually they pushed him to his knees in front of her. Paisley then beheaded him with her axe. On Day 8, a mutant polar bear attacked the Career pack, a fight which ended in the District One female, Grace Hoobthane, and the District Four male, Calvin Jemmond, being killed, leaving Paisley and Jordan Framp, the male tribute from District One, the only Careers left. Two days later, a feast was arranged by the Gamemakers and eventually Jordan and Paisley fought for the title of Victor. The fight was gruesome, but more on Jordan's part, as the only long-term injurt Paisley sustained was her little finger being chopped off, something which Jordan said was "symbolic". These were his final words, as Paisley retorted by killing him in a fit of rage and winning. The Victor Games In early Year 99, as part of the 100th Quarter Quell in which there would be five Games that year, Paisley entered the arena again in a Victor Games. The victors did not know that when they were about to die, a chemical would be released into their bodies that would freeze their insides, making them seem dead until they recieved medical help from the Capitol. Although she made three kills in the Games, Xyaloqo Aspode, Mariano Hyland and Lorelei Christiani, fought the likes of Nims McCloud, Auryon Ward and Hazel Burnett, and joined forces for a very short time, possibly the shortest alliance in history, with Peronelle Howard, she was killed early, on Day Two by Raven Sver. Post-Victor Games After the Victor Games, Paisley slowly began to develop an addiction to morphling. After describing how she would have liked to have murdered her, Auryon Ward and Paisley's hatred for eachother grew significantly. In February Year 99, Paisley recieved the news that the Capitol was going to force her to marry Uaithne Callahan, somebody she seems to strongly dislike, in an arranged marriage. Paisley initially reacts to the news with extreme anger and wonders if the Capitol has somehow found out that her and Uaithne kissed while drunk at a post-Games party. In Early March, Paisley and Uaithne married. Category:Victor Category:Character